The Almost Normal Year
by Random Minion
Summary: 7th year studant Hermione Granger knows what she wants & how to get it, with a stable life and a blossoming romance can ANYTHING throw off her grove? DM/HG/RW. WARNING Includes: Goyle as custard, staying up past bedtime and random mention of Fish Sticks.
1. Off to a Good Start

Off to a Good Start.  
  
This was to be their last year at Hogwarts, before moving on to bigger and better things in the wide world of magic. A year not to be taken lightly by any at the school, but especially if you happen to be the sort of somebody who regards a simple quizz with the same seriousness as midturms, O.W.L.s or winning the house cup.  
  
The subjects them selves seemed to become more interesting over the years, but this might have been due in part to the fact that by final year all but two of their materials for study were elective. Because of this Hermione found herself, alone in class more and more. Harry and Ron had no interest in cramming their heads with anything other than Quidditch and wizards chess not that she blamed them. She could very easily have chose the same courses as them but as ambitious as she was it would have been equal to purposely cutting off your thumbs. She was the only Gryffindorshe know who would even consider taking something like 'An Introduction to the International Wizarding Code' or 'Advances Magical Theory and Probability Discrepancies'. Consequently Hermione as the years progressed, in fewer and fewer of the same classes as her long time friends. Well friends might not be quite the word to best describe her relationship (or lack thereof) with on particular red head. At this thought Hermione felt a slight heat rise to her cheeks. Ron and herself had been pussyfooting around their inevitable relationship since 4th year. She knew this. He knew this. And yet neither of them ever seemed to take the initiative. She sighed.  
  
"Oh well! A new year, A new start."  
  
"Talking to yourself Granger." The unavoidable cynicism in the words could not be ignored.  
  
"To my understanding that does not reflect well on a persons sanity even amongst muggles." Nearly jumping out of her skin when she heard the all too familiar and unwelcome voice right behind her, she lost her balance on the stone ledge and fell in a decidedly undignified pile to the floor.  
  
Draco Malfoy's words as always when addressing her seemed layered with a film of contempt as thick as the dust that must cover Crabbe and Goyle's textbooks. He seemed to spontaneously materialize from within the shadows of the dungeons. His long black robes melting in with the shadows that skittered just out side the circle of light thrown by the torch by which she was reading. It being unseasonably warm Hermione had retreated to read in the cool peace of the dungeons a few hours earlier and had been since then happily engrossed in her latest book.  
  
"Boo" totally unfazed he smirked down at her.  
  
"Hope I didn't scare you."  
  
He raised a hand moving his fingers in a mocking imitation of a wave as he leered down at her. She only glared back from an uncomfortably sprawled position on the stone of the floor. Even at Hogwarts the dudgeons were damp.  
  
Flicking her hair behind her ear in a characteristic attempt to regain her lost dignity she collected her scattered books, damn it he had made her louse her page. Finally rising books in hand her turned and stalked away haughtily from the engagingly calm blond harried youth. Throwing him a withering look she shot back over her shoulder  
  
"Of course not, now if you'll excuse me. this place has suddenly become most unsavory"  
  
She could almost feel his eyes shooting hexes at her as she stalked down the hall. He never liked to be insulted even if it was purely in retaliation. The arrogant part, had an ego the size of Hogwarts castle it's self, and it did not react well to any sort of insult especially if it originated form anything that had ties to Harry Potter.  
  
Now the overblown sleaze had rooted form one of her favorite (if admittedly slightly dank) study spots. The dungeons for all their faults were cool and in this uncomfortable warmth she had gladly taken refugee in their chilly depths. Still fuming with indignation she went in search of another place were she could finish her book in peace, preferably a million miles from everyone connected with Malfoy.  
  
How dare he class her with other muggles, as if not being a pure blood were some cheep and dirty insult. She was probably in better mental health than he was. If even half the rumours about his father were true especially those that insinuated that the elder Malfoy had been if not still was the favorite dog of the most evil wizard ever born she highly doubted whether his home life could be classified as normal. His mother was by all accounts some airheaded socialite who kept slaves, and probably showed him little to no affection. Furthermore the way he obsessed over betting Harry on even the smallest things. It was a wonder that no one had shipped him off to some asylum, or that he had cracked under what she assumed to be the pressures of his every day life. She was probably twice the witch ever be.  
  
Out of habit she had insisted on arriving early so as to be there to greet the new students, despite the fact that she was not the head girl or even a prefect. Ron had politely pointed out the fact to her several times as the three of them had stood bleary eyed at the station at 6:30 that morning waiting for the first train. To which she had reminded him and an equally sleep ridden harry that she was perfectly capable of making the short trip on her own. Deep down she was grateful they had gotten up so early on her whim, they were so loyal. She was always thankful that she had such good friends, and too tells the truth could not imagine them not being there.  
  
Their ride up had been comfortably uneventful; all three had dozed Hermione's head resting on Ron's shoulder in a rare display of easy affection, his arm around her shoulders. Harry curled up like a little boy on the opposite seat, his untidy head cushioned on Hermione's satchel. The swaying motion of the train had lulled them into a state of content restfulness until the lady with the trolley selling candies and various wizarding refreshments rolled by. Harry had treated them all to a fears of chocolate frogs, botties beans and sparking soda, a drink that made tiny explosions of fireworks when pored into a glass, and fizzled in three different flavors as you sipped it. It had all felt very much like old times. Hermione her self was regretting already that this was to be their last year.  
  
Upon arrival at the school each felt a rush of freedom. Dropping their trunks off with the porter who would have them sent up the rest, they only paused long enough for Harry and Ron to find their broom sticks, before the three scampered in a manner totally unworthy of dignified and worldly seniors, all the way up the hill to one of the castles many side doors.  
  
Waving his wand carelessly Ron shouted for joy "Magic. It's great to be back, I wouldn't have to make my bed for a whole ten months"  
  
"No more towel drying my hair" Hermione had added with a radiant smile.  
  
"You tow look like you could dance a jig your that happy" Harry laughed grinning for a split second before he hexed his too best friends. Hermione found her self instantly jogging up and down arm in are with an equally surprised Ron. Harry fell to the ground in laughter at their expressions before Hermione dispelled the annoying spell and tumbling to the ground beside her former partner, the pair grinning good naturally.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said regaining composure "I just couldn't resist the temptation"  
  
Ron having already forgiven him pushed himself up. "It's all right, it's only you, if you had been Malfoy it would have been another matter."  
  
"I'm itching for a ride," Harry said casting a longing look at his languishing broom  
  
"Me too, 'Mione you can ride with me if you like" Ron interjected cheeks slightly flushed. Hermione being not at all fond of flying and feeling suddenly slightly unconformable looked away.  
  
"No thank you Ron, I'd much rather go look around the school, I've been longing to finish my book, and perhaps I'll get a chance to talk to some of the teachers as to what we'll be studying this year."  
  
Harry let out an emphatic sigh and glanced at Ron who looked slightly sheepish, Hermione having miss read the sigh rolled her eyes "some of us take our education seriously"  
  
Apparently giving up he mounted his broom Ron following suit, "we'll see you at dinner then" he said whizzing up into the air. Ron felling the heat of the sun on the black of his wizards robes took them off throwing them down in the grass "you'll be alright then" he asked Hermione nodded before watching him zip off after Harry towards the quidditch field. With out the wind in generated by flying it was uncomfortably warm, so Hermione decided that for once the teachers could wait and headed towards the cool of the dungeons her book filled satchel slung over her shoulder Ron's robe over her arm.  
  
Now to have been pushed out of her place by the slimy git Malfoy, she roamed angrily around the less frequented corridors in search of cool place to resume her reading. Drat it, it was too warm and especially carrying Ron's black wool robe, the dungeons had been cool and the perfect place to finish her copy of Flithern's guide to ghoul, vampire and goblin psychology. She considered going back but really didn't feel like running the risk of running into Malfoy for a second time. Still mildly annoyed at the unfavorable blonde inconvenience she made her way to the trophy room, which thought warmer than might be strictly conformably would do until dinner.  
  
Dropping her burdens beside a window seat she plopped her self down once more taking up her book. The sun on her back making her glad of her white blouse and light gray school skirt.  
  
Malfoy could rot in the neither region; she would show him how much blood had to do with being a good wizard. Nothing. She knew that such a mundane comment by Malfoy standards should not bug her but having her heritage brought up always rankled.  
  
***  
  
One of the great wizards clocks boomed it's loud rumbling noted though the halls announcing that the dinner hour fast approached. The sun had moved down the room, the glass trophy cases casting long shadows along the polished wood floor. Legs stiff Hermione roused her self from a case study of Dracula, stuffing the book into he sack along side it's fellows. She picked up Ron's robe and realized with trepidation that she didn't have her's, it was along with her wand in her trunk that would be right now sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Ron's was much too big and would make her look as if she were drowning. "Drat it all!" she muttered scurrying towards the door at the far and of the trophy lined room. The sorting assembly would start any minuet and if she didn't hurry she would be late. Hermione quailed at the thought. Certainly Ron and Harry would save her a seat but she dreaded to think what the professors would think if the former head 'Perfect Miss. Granger' appeared late, out of breath and with out her robes.  
  
In her haste she almost collided with Goyle who gave her a glare that could only be compared with that of a mute and menacing bowl of custard. It made her pity any cupcakes that happened to have the misfortune to get in the behemoth's way. Not bothering to apologize she rushed on down the hall to portrait, mumbling the password as the fat lady gave her a concerned look, warning her 'not to be late' as she hurriedly crawled past.  
  
Dumping her books in one of the comfortable armchairs she madly rummaged through her trunk finding her rode wrapped around her wand. Scrambling back thought the portrait hole; she took off for the great hall shrugging in to the long black garment as she ran. Raising more than one curious look from the pictures on the wall as she passed.  
  
To Hermione's great relief students were still taking their seated under the enchanted ceiling of the great hall, and Harry was waving her over to their table point to the empty seat beside Ron.  
  
"Where were you?" Ron hissed at her the moment she had taken her seat.  
  
"We were worried." Harry said giving her a concerned look. While Ron continued to look slightly aggravated.  
  
"I lost track of time" Hermione countered looking defiantly at both her friends. She had arrived on time after all. "I was studying, after all I wan to do something-"  
  
"Big surprise." Ron huffed rolling his eyes. Harry merely gave the two a longsuffering look and turned his attention to Dumbledore who had risen to give the traditional welcoming speech.  
  
"It brings me great joy to see again so many eager face." Dumbledore started and everyone knew now that the year had irrevocably begun. His speech finished the old wizard smiled his trademark smile of bemused indulgence, raising his hand to indicate the cluster of new first years that stood nervously waiting to be sorted. Hermione felt a wave of memories. She had been just like them once, no idea what to expect and not knowing whom to turn too. They had all come such a long way and yet some times she wished she could live it all again.  
  
A loud cheer broke out form the Slytherins as the first, trembling boy was consigned to their house. She couldn't help the sneer, wondering if the boy would end up a terror, a socialite or an idiot as seemed to be the only three fates associated with the house. She deemed the three of them had at the very least earned the right to be at least a little scathing towards their archenemies.  
  
Ron was cheering loudly next to her as Harry welcomed two new and blushing Gryffindor. Trying to put her hunger aside she smiled at the two and those that followed, throwing them random words of encouragement as the number of unsorted students dwindled. The taunts from the Slytherin table were becoming audible through the din and she looked up to see Harry glaring across the room. Malfoy's comments were among the most audible.  
  
"That rotter doesn't know how to be civil if he tried" he stated loud enough to carry to the other table, Hermione saw that his obnoxious rival merely smirked  
  
"Best you could come up with Potter." he mouthed his mouth showing more teeth than was strictly necessary. For once she wished they could all come to dinner with out this constant childish fighting, thought Malfoy's comments were inappropriate, they only made him look silly, and it would be highly imprudent to start trouble on their first day back.  
  
"Harry please." She hissed tugging at Harry's robe as he glowered across the room at his archenemy.  
  
"That's right potter, be a good little boy and listen to her after all the mudblood practically has you on a leash" Malfoy yelled, laughing as Ron turned and all three blushed a bright red each for different reasons. Hermione recovering first shot his her best piercing glare.  
  
"Never mind him" she said loud enough for her voice to carry. "We all know that the only reason he has any friends, at all, and was even allowed in, in the first place is cause his daddy has the ministry's ear" Malfoy's froze mid-laugh, and shot a glare of daggers at their table. Hermione was convinced that if Dumbledore hadn't been sitting only 20 or so feet from them he would have hexed her six ways from Sunday. A slight trickle of fear worked its unpleasant way down her back, and she wondered what the boy was truly capable of. But it was Ron who broke the tension  
  
"I think he herd you" the totally obvious statement of fact struck her as so ridiculous that she had to role her eyes and she could see Harry trying to suppress a chuckle. Ron looked pleases seeing that he had successfully relived the tension.  
  
"I thought he was going to curse you for sure." Harry whispered conspiratorially glancing up at the now slightly more subdued Slytherins table.  
  
"He better not" Ron growled with indignation. "Not if he knows what's good for him." 


	2. Admissions are Scheduled for After Dinne...

Admissions are Scheduled for After Dinner  
  
(a/n Fish Sticks are Included to Provide Interruptions to Those Who Possess a Disturbed Phyc.)  
  
Dinner had been excellent. After the initial tension the three stuffed Gryffindors had left the great hall to return to the comfort of their common room. Over dinner the talk had turned from Malfoy to sports making it rounds over the usual topics until it reached wizards chess, ending in the two boys agreeing to a match. Not particularly interested in her best friends' present conversation Hermione let her thoughts wonder.  
  
Over the summer they had seen neither hide, nor hair of the looming Dark threat with the standard exceptions or news reports in the Daily Prophet. Dumbledoor's cautionary measures had been take, and thought the Dementors still remained installed in Askaban they were showing no signs of defecting to You-Know-Who. It looked to Hermione as if this would be there first and final ordinary year at Hogwarts, and to tell the truth she would be glad of it. This was the crutch year, and to her it meant focusing even more on her studies, this was no time for adventures in the game of 'trying to clobber yet another incarnation of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.' She would need to concentrate. Which was exactly what she intended to do.  
  
They arrived at the entrance to Gryffindor house to find that the lady in the pink dress was just doing the same. She seemed in surpassingly good spirits, As she appeared, out of breath she covertly smoothed her dress seating her self comfortably as they approached.  
  
"Good evening" Harry said politely, Ron and Hermione echoed him, all three with their minds on other matters.  
  
"Blotters" Ron added as an after thought. Having been Gryffindors for so long they took it for granted that they would be given access, but tonight the portly painting tonight seemed reluctant.  
  
"I dare say you three had a good summer?" She said with a slight dreamy smile, only swinging the door open a crack.  
  
"Yes. yes. Very good" Ron answered his mind obviously elsewhere.  
  
"I too just had a wonderful evening-" The lady added as they attempted to push her out of the way of the portrait hole  
  
"That was disturbing" Ron whispered eyes wide when they were all standing safely in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Probably lonely" was Harry's conclusion.  
  
Hermione merely hummed not having any great desire to run a further analysis of their gatekeeper's strange behavior.  
  
***  
  
Neither of the boys had thought to invite her to partake in their game, and having no great interest in wizard's chess she took her leave of them. She had long since ceased being offended by their exclusion. After all Hermione was more than a little anxious to get settled into her new accommodations, and was eager to see the room that would be exclusively her own this year. So she left them setting up the enchanted chess men and was glad to do so since the chess men all seemed a little grouchy at their long sojourn in Ron's closet over the summer.  
  
One of the privileges of being a Gryffindor senior student was it you were lucky you might get a room to your self. After 6 years in shared dorms the tiny 8' by 8' room was paradise. More space to arrange personal possessions and a lot more privacy. She was to be head girl this year and despite the honour of being selected for such a responsibility Hermione had her qualms. Having been a prefect for the past two years she was all too aware how time consuming such responsibilities could become. On top of which it meant she was obligated to occasionally tell off her friends, a task she did not relish in the least since it left her feeling more the goody-goody-brown-noser then usual. People just didn't take school seriously enough, she thought in irritation. This was The Last Year, and as much as no one wanted to admit in, their N.E.W.T. results would be critical in deciding what shape their feature would take. Hermione being the type of girl she was refused to let anything stand in between herself and success and had been studying for them since the end of last year. To her the future lay in a clearly delineated path f her own choosing. She would become a researcher at on of the big magic development corporations like Isoar inc. the developers of the famous Firebolt series. Above all she would find a stable life, exactly like her parents would want her to in the comfort and familiarity of the wizarding world.  
  
She pondered the delights of her preplanned feature as she carefully arranged photographs of her parents on the highly polished antique dresser that was to be hers for the year. It seemed that over the last years she had grown apart from them, returning to them for a month and a half each summer hadn't felt like gong home at all. Whereas throughout the train ride to Hogwarts she had felt the chugging pull of being carried back were she belonged. She remembered her first year in Muggle studies and how she had been secretly shocked to find how little she knew of the world were her parents lived. That was how she always thought of the non-magic world, as the world of her parents. Not her world, never her world, just a place to visit form time to time over the holidays. To tell the truth she found that her stay was usually more trying that it was worth, this past summer she had been trounced by everyday tasks like laundry that would have been so easy with the help of just a little magic.  
  
In Muggle studies she had been shocked to find out how little she really knew, and was horrified when even the Slytherins had done better than her. Not of course that she had done badly, but she had been shocked when she found out who had beaten her. Despite being teased on account of her parenting the shame of being trumped by Malfoy was one of her biggest shames and was probably the key factor as to why she had discontinued her study of the subject.  
  
Over her yeas she had felt more and more distant form what had once been her home ground. She felt like one of Mrs. Sprouts mandrake that had been repotted and even though she had never before thought of it in such a way she was happier in her new place. She sighed there really was no need to worry perhaps next year she would spend some time in Muggle London, get job, spend more time with her parents and revisit her Muggle friends. What were their names again, that girl next door who always wore pigtails and had scraped knees and the timid little boy form primary school who always gave her the biggest birthday present. It was unlikely they would even remember her now after all Hermione herself couldn't even recall their faces it had been so long since she had seen them. This whole line of thought was making her feel as if she was 60 and her life had already been and gone. She was quite happy, she had found her niche and made friends there was no need to be so depressed over missed opportunities when there was so much more to learn and explore.  
  
Glancing at her wizards watch she was reminded politely that it was; "Past your bed time, after all what will the teachers think if you arrive late on the first day." drat she thought. She had meant to finish that book, why she demanded of nothing in particular "did I waste so much time worrying."  
  
The mirror seemed to sigh in a superior sort of way as if the answer was painful obvious but refrained from comment. Quickly changing in to her long flannel nightgown toothbrush in hand she descended the stairs to first use the loo before wishing her friends her customary good night.  
  
The stone of the Gryffindor tower was Always cold with out thought of the season, Ron had once gone so far as to suggest that it was enchanted but one a more rational note she had doubted it, although today might have proved to be an exception.  
  
She continued along these lines of thought as she descended the stone steps towards the common room, to say her good nights to her long time friends, in accordance with there long held tradition.  
  
It being late the common room was practically deserted, the prefects having packed all but the oldest students off to bed long ago. She herself felt insanely guilty for even being up this late her sense of rules prompting her in no uncertain voice that school stated tomorrow and it would be more than appalling if she arrived anything other than 5 min early. Peering down into the common room she was relived to find that only Ron and Harry were still there, and so she felt safe enough to venture down with out her heavy night gown, with out endangering her dignity. She reflected that had she not descended they would in all likely-hood have stayed up to unthinkable hours. She sighed, some of the time she doubted weather either of them really took their studies seriously enough.  
  
Long since having finished their game the two boys lounged comfortably in the abused armchairs that popluated the cozy room. They had turned to companionable conversation, with an occasional pock at the fire and a causal charm that sent the sparks twirling into strange and intricate designs before they flickered out into the enormous chimney flues. It was a trick discovered by Ron nefarious older twin brothers and passed down the Weasley line in Ron's 5th year, much to Hermione's better judgement.  
  
Both boys turned their heads as she descended the stairs suddenly feeling uncomfortably self-conscious of the faded state of her flannel nighty. She wondered vaguely weather the turn 'boys' still applied. Their faces were no longer as round though Ron's remained more boyish than harries and they both had shot up almost frighteningly over the last two years. Harry was even more streamlined. His long body perfectly fitted for death defying dives and split second turns.  
  
Last year he had almost broken his neck catching the snitch in Gryffindors' final match against Slytherin and very likely would have had Malfoy not went to steeply into a dive lost control falling to the ground and in doing so providing an effective cushion for the Gryffindor seeker. The look on the Slytherin's faces when they found that there seeker was out cold for saving the life of his arch enemy when letting him win the game and the cup, had been worth all the gold in Gringots.  
  
Ron however was slightly broader, with shoulders that promised great strength. In Hermione's opinion, though she would never voice it to her best friends, Ron was the handsomer of the two. He always reminded her of some great Norman saint. If she could only find one that had had flaming red hair, tattered robes and wore a look of confused more than half the time. Then again she would be the first to point out the obvious bias of her preference, which she was fully aware went quite contrary to public opinion particularly that that of such noticeable persons as Collin Creely and Ron's little sister. (And perhaps the host of rabid Radcliff fangirls to be found on fanfiction)  
  
Getting up Ron gave her is trademark great goofy grin that always made her feel slightly tingly, followed by Harry. It always made Hermione feel good to see Ron happy even though he annoyed her no end, and refused to do his schoolwork or bored her with talk of Quidditch.  
  
"We were wondering when you'd show up." He said still grinning.  
  
Harry turned smiling also a more reluctant relaxed smile. "I had almost succeeded in convincing Ron that you had forgotten us and that I could still him away with out any problem"  
  
"Fat chance" huffed Ron amiably "Hermione would never dream of going to bed with out giving us our nightly scold" at this he pretended to filch an imaginary curtain of hair behind his shoulder and squeak in a horrible mimicry of Hermione's own voice.  
  
"Tomorrow is the first day of school so we al must try to get as much sleep as possible, so that we will be sure to get off to a good start tomorrow. Remember first impressions are always-"  
  
"Oh you great gormless git!" She hissed hitting him miraculously with one of the much abused couch pillows with crookshanks and Harry looked on good naturally, knowing better than to get involved.  
  
After a minuet Ron caught the pillow, making Hermione louse her balance as she tried vainly to yank in from his grip, making her fall. Blushing slightly as his arms shot out to steady her and she looked up into his ever marry eyes "well it is what you would have said."  
  
"Er-" the two looked around somewhat abashed. To look guiltily at the boy who lived. Who was presently examining the red and gold rug in minuet detail.  
  
"Sorry Harry." Ron muttered. Hermione found that she could do nothing but blush.  
  
"This is nice and cozy and all but . what about bed and all that" Harry trailed off once again.  
  
"Sorry Harry but just one moment" he apologized for the second time, looking flushed and incredibly uncomfortable. Hermione in an effort to regain her composure disengaged her self form Ron and busied her self with straightening her nightgown. She could not help the would from spinning happily around her. Something was going to happen at long last. It had to. It just had to.  
  
"But really we should get some rest. Despite the fact that Ron is a ridiculous fool I agree completely with what he says" she finished giving them a superior look. Harry laughed at Ron's open-mouthed expression of offended dignity. He looked a good deal happier than he usually did. Years of responsibility and knowledge of situations well beyond his years had taken a toll on him and his green eyes were those of a salted politician or dogged soldier not an underage wizard who was still at school. Hermione some times had to pity him. It really wasn't fair that he had had to live such a life.  
  
Even thought Ron and herself had seen almost as much they had always (and at times even resentfully) been kept in the shadow out of the worst and most macabre of Harry's adventures. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the guerrilla war that threatened the peace of England's wizarding world placed Harry front and center as the next Messiah. Something neither herself nor Ron would ever have to deal with. Though she knew that Ron some times still became upset when Harry once again got more than his fair share, it had always been tempered by the underlying truth that when faced with their positions in reverse. Neither would be able to cope as Harry had, for all the tragedy and pressure ha faced he was still smiling. Or at least Hermione thought so, he was a boy and still young. Sure he seemed like fates chosen son and came by more than his fair share of trouble and glory but he still liked Quidditch and got colds and had to worry over his scores on the N.E.W.T.'s. above all Harry was human.  
  
"You know Ron, I think that in future you should stick to merely being your self see as your other personas seem to have a tendency towards retaliation." They all remembered quite clearly when Ron had tried to impersonate Snape during a particularly incomprehensible lesson back in 5th year that had almost earned him a moth's worth of detentions.  
  
Ron finding the his friends mirth over his own misfortune to be not at all as funny as Hermione and Harry found it, broken in saying. "Come on Harry I'm tired" Harry sobering turned to a still giggling Hermione "good night then"  
  
"Good nigh Harry" she called as he made his way up the stairs towards his room, Ron however did not immediately follow and if the darkness was not to concealing, he looked somewhat nervous.  
  
Ron stood shifting from one foot to the other looking down at Hermione  
  
"I. er-"  
  
Hermione felt herself flush. Her heart was fluttering uncomfortably and she could feel butterflies bubbling around in her stomach. Was he actually going to get to the point this time, there was no doubt in her mind as to what she felt for Ron, she had liked him for years they fought each other tooth and nail and yet came to each others rescue even after a fight. And there was really no one else. On top of which she had long been sure of his feelings. Even thought he had never stated them out right he was as transparent as glass in almost everything and of course there was Harry to assure her if she ever had a doubt. It had never occurred to confess her feelings to him and unfair and old-fashioned as it might have been she was some times annoyed by his lack of an open confession. More so when he did not seem to notice that she was even a girl but now it looked like that lone awaited moment might actually come to pass.  
  
"I just wanted to. wish you luck. with the new school year and all." Hermione's face fell, and she moved to turn away, feeling irrationally angry. Suddenly she his hand was on her arm swinging her around. She felt a swoosh of air but this time unlike during their pillow fight she kept her balanced stiffened.  
  
"Ron if that is all you wanted to say I would very much like to go to bed" she said glaring coldly, but not really wanting to look him in the eye. Disappointed yet again. How long was this doofus going to keep her waiting. She filched her eyes to his face trying to guess why. She met an expression she had not seen outside of their various battles, a look of desperate resolve.  
  
"Hermione. I like you. I mean well.we both know that. what I meant to ask you is. if there's a dance at the three broom sticks or something would you like to go with me? It doesn't have to be a dance. what ever you want. I just thought." Ron trailed off his usually good natured face was beet red, and he looked decidedly uncomfortable. Hermione could not for the life of her, understand why he had to be so embarrassed, but was too happy to care.  
  
"Ron I'd love to." she breathed grinning.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes of course you Muggle head." she said swatting him. Something flashed through her mind  
  
"Ron. How much persuading did Harry have to do to bring this about?" she demanded fixing him with an interrogative stare. Ron tried to look innocent.  
  
"I would have asked eventually"  
  
"Oh dear! I think I owe Harry more than I bargained for " Hermione said as she lay her hand on his shoulder. And slowly slid it down his chest to let it rest over his heart. Ron was grinning like a loon.  
  
"What happened to all those 'bright and early' intentions you had?"  
  
Hermione jumped  
  
"Merlin! We'll never wake up tomorrow!"  
  
Grabbing his arm she pulled him up the stairs to the landing were the girls and boys hallways divided. Neither was really sure of the protocol, but Hermione as ever took the situation in hand. Turning to face Ron she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek her stomach fluttering nervously and her toes and neck extending to their fullest to make up for his towering high. It had been an innocent peck on the cheek she would swear to it, but at the last moment he turned his head and their lips brushed together in a clumsy kiss. It lasted no more than a moment before the precarious position collapsed, leaving both slightly off balance, both physically and mentally. Time passed as she stared at him who stared at her. The drama of the moment was spoiled, because her mind took the bizarre opportunity to scream 'Fish Sticks' in an act of sheer randomness that she could not fathom. So she giggled.  
  
It must have been the right thing to do because Ron let out a gush of air and visibly relaxed.  
  
"I think that will need a bit more practice." He said a grin once again suffusing his freckled face.  
  
"How 'bout tomorrow" she answered smiling 'fish and chips, fish and chips' her mental image screamed again much like an annoyed mandrake.  
  
"Tomorrow then" Ron said looking ridiculously hopeful. It made Hermione feel funny to see him look so happy. Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around him in a friendly way and in a moment his arms were around her. "I'm glad we're together" she herd him whisper into her hair  
  
"Me too" she whispered back as they pulled apart  
  
"Good night" They said together, Ron bending down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.  
  
She knew that he watched her all the way until the corridor turned and blocked his sight. Her body was tingling and she could not suppress the uncharacteristically broad smile that was pushing it's way onto her face. It felt somewhat silly to feel so happy on account of a boy with whom she had been fiends for years, but all that didn't matter. Fish sticks, she giggled again, lips and fish sticks. 


End file.
